


New Game

by Faldeo



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE
Genre: Faldeo, MegatenOnline, Tam Lin - Freeform, smt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faldeo/pseuds/Faldeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aschere Faldeo is forced into the life of a Demon Buster. Along the way he meets his best friend Tam Lin and flails through the rest of his DB career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around an old set of plots and head canons a friend and I have towards our main MegatenOnline characters Aschere Faldeo and Ryotsu Faldeo. Backgrounds adjusted slightly to fit more into the world of Imagine is all.

**The Beginning**

 

Aschere Faldeo was the eldest child of four. He was 19 then. Light gray hair and light blue eyes. Short for his age. His younger sister Jeeru was 17 and the two youngest happened to be a pair of twins: Ankaa and Nair age 15. He didn't have to concern himself too much with his younger siblings. He choose more of a secluded life style indoors playing video games with his one and only friend, Ryotsu Faldeo.

Ryotsu Faldeo was a year older then Aschere and his best friend for as long as he could remember. Ryotsu was of average height with purplish gray hair and red eyed. Ryotsu and Aschere's mothers had been born a set of twins. Unlike Aschere who was born into money directly; Ryotsu's family was a working family. They ran their own diner. His mother mostly made the messes but his father was the cook. They lived a busy and excitable lifestyle. Ryotsu was the oldest of three siblings. Their Uncle had to ask them to draw a line when it came to kids, luckily.

So for the two of them it was hard to get full attention where needed. Aschere's father didn't believe in setting boundaries. Ryotsu's father was always a bit of an airhead and stuck head first in his work. Their mothers weren't much different. They loved all their children but they had bit off more then they could chew children-wise.

So Aschere and Ryotsu we never told no.

Luckily their grandfather would have none of that. He would babysit constantly and lay down the law when it was required. These were their only grandchildren and they wouldn't go through life without learning proper manners. Difficult or not these children would learn right from wrong. Their grandfather saw the problem and decided to take care of it.

"From today on you will begin your training as proper DBs," was all he said to the backs of the two young men busy playing video games before him.

"Ah-aaa, I'm catching up~", Ryotsu chirped as his car flashed across Aschere's screen. "Ha! Eat my dust!"

"God damn it," Aschere threw his control across the room against the wall. Ryotsu gave a bit of a pout at he stared at it but Aschere continued to throw a fit, "You cheated, rematch!"

"You just suck a games!"

"Play me again, cheater!"

"No can do, you broke the controller, I win again!!!"

"Argh!"

Tired of the two boys feigning ignorance the grandfather walked into the room, which fell into silence, and marched right up to their TV. A dark aura radiated from within as the elder unplugged the TV and hoisted up into his arms.

"Gramps?", Aschere looked uncertain.

"Oh, good morning, Grandpa!", Ryotsu chimed in happily.

"Good morning, children," Grandpa said as he walked over and opened Aschere's window.

"G-gramps!?"

"Now," Good ol' Grandpa dropped the TV out Aschere's window, "Learn some respect." What followed was a loud crash, Aschere's cries and Ryotsu's laughter.

"MY TV!!! GRAMPS!?" As Aschere lamented the loose of his TV his grandfather walked into the room and grabbed the gaming console.

"W-what ya doing there, Grandpa?", Ryotsu felt a cold chill run down his back as he watched the man lift HIS gaming console off the floor and then casually toss it out after the TV. "NOOOO!!!"

"Now we can begin," the Grandfather remarked as he walked back towards the boys. Downstairs you could hear their mothers remarking lightly on the newest lawn ornaments.

That was how it began.

The place was Home 2. It was one of the main bases with a Residential Area for living and Community Zone for trading. The outside environment was much more hospitable then that of Ueno and the Messian's were nearby to keep an eye on newcomers. That was where they got abandoned. They were to join whoever oversaw H2s DBs and become a full fledged Demon Buster.

"How long until they come back for us?", Ryotsu was looking around at all the interesting new faces. There were even some demons. Outside of what belonged to their parents they had never seen other demons until now.

"They'll miss us soon enough, we just gotta pass the afternoon." Aschere seemed pretty certain of this.

"Then, let's look around!!!" Ryotsu seemed pretty excited by this, and so Aschere finally felt he could relax. It wouldn't be long until someone came for them. And so long as they stuck together they'd be alright.

They eventually came across a gathering of potential DBs. With a shrug from Aschere and nod from Ryotsu they joined the group and began learning some of the most basic survival skills for this area.

But what was supposed to be a lazy afternoon took a turn for the worse. Aschere and Ryotsu broke apart in intrigue of all the small shops from one portion of H2 there was a loud explosion. Certain it was nothing he continued to look around as the Licensed DBs began making their way over.

Aschere had found an interesting looking red top but found he was too broke at the moment so he sat down towards the back to watch people move about. Off to the far end was where it started. One loud scream.

Aschere looked up quickly and people began to scatter and demons flooded the room. He sat quietly as he noticed the first dead body. Guards were shouting about evacuation. Trying to lead people to safe rooms.

A voice.

It came from nearby, Aschere himself was sure of it. And finally he realized demons were coming his way. They were already halfway across the room. He had to jump to his feet as he saw a girl get taken down by a flying demon. With a loud gasp he turned knocking into one of the other fleeing DBs and stumbled back against the wall.

As he turned and looked up there was a figure tossing themselves in front of him. There was a spray of blood as they took the hit from that demon for Aschere and that was when everything went black.

He came in and out of it from time to time. Someone had dragged him through H2 and too safety. Apparently it had taken two hours for reinforcements to come in finally. And there was no telling who or what had saved him. He woke up briefly lying there in the grass and finally there in Home 3's own Virtual Battle room along none other than Snakeman.

Aschere sat up with a start, "Ryotsu!?" He looked around but only saw the old man.

"Take it easy, you need to rest. And as soon as you are ready come talk to me. They call me Snakeman."

That was how it started. With a bit of training and a few words of advice Aschere let Snakeman have the Pixie and then he began to explore. H3 was decent in size. He saw more shops around similar to what he had seen before. The more he wondered around the more he saw how its size varied from that of H2. It was interesting to say the least, but he had to find Ryotsu.

He noticed a few talkative people and he was eventually directed to a place called Suginami Tunnels. He was given a plate and a request by the name in the Cathedral so why not take it?

The walk there included dodging Cu Sith mainly but it was his first encounter was the less deadly of wild demons. After a moment of timing it he followed behind what he knew now as a more experienced DB and their demon partner. As a Cu Sith started trying to gnaw on them Aschere ran past.

He needed a demon and he needed experience.

Suginami bronze wasn't hard. Just slow and steady. His first few Runs had given the required results so he returned to the Cathedral. After handing it all over he turned to report to Snakeman man when he was called back. Pick one demon of three so of course: Kikuri-hime.

With the push of a button Aschere summoned his first real demon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Aschere."

"...... Hey, if a guy named Ryotsu comes by give me a shout," Aschere gave her no further attention, in all honesty he didn't like demons. Maybe they had their use but he didn't care that much.

"One more thing," the Cathedral Master held out a few small green boxes, "Take these. You can summon a demon up to ten levels above you with this."

"I'll keep them on my person then, just in case. Thanks a lot." Aschere didn't see much use for them anyway. He had the Kikuri-hime. And maybe she had enough height to help him find Ryotsu. As they walked out of the Cathedral and towards the service entrance he spoke with Kikuri-hime finally as he tried to describe Ryotsu to her, "And his hair is also in a ponytail. If you see a guy like that anywhere let me know...."

"Yes, Master Aschere."

"....."

"..."

"..."

"..."

So.... Now what? His grandparents had been DBs. His parents DBs. And now he was unwillingly a DB. Did he return to Suginami Tunnels? With what? This demon? All she did was float there and stare at the back of his head with a sympathetic look. Why? What did she know and what did she care? When he glanced back at Kikuri-hime she gave a soft smile. He frowned at that. At least she had a pretty face.

As Aschere turned around he saw another female DB standing there. She was much higher in level, he could tell just by analyzing her. He was only level 21. As he stood there analyzing her from a distance she waved. Aschere stopped in surprise and closed the window wondering if she knew what he was doing. But she couldn't. He looked back to see if she waved at someone else, but there was no one behind him. He looked a Kikuri-hime and she simply nodded with a knowing smile. Aschere looked forward again and finally waved.

She marched right over and spoke, "Want to go on a few Sugi Silvers with me?"

Aschere was a bit taken aback. He took a few seconds to speak, "Yes, please..." Behind him Kikuri-hime giggled. Instantly he saw a screen appear on his Comp and he confirmed it finally to be brought into her party instantly.

As she turned and moved he glanced backwards towards H3, "I won't be gone long, Ryo. Heck, maybe I'll be strong enough to take you back to H2 and then whenever our lazy Gramps gets with the program we can all go home..." He turned around and followed the DB very closely. She killed any demons that acted aggressively.

It made the walk to Sugi Tunnels easier. Once there he finally could ask, "Why is that Oni over there in the corner?"

"It's where you can buy PGs and skills, I'll show you later." She lead the to the stone.

Aschere passed by what was a Tam Lin staring it as the instance opened and he followed.

The difference in level and power was amazing. And then she summoned Cu Chulainn.

"He looks familiar, except purple. The other guy looked... cooler," Aschere commented.

"Oh, Tam Lin! You can get his PG now!"

"Really? How?"

"Let us finish this Run first."

Kikuri-hime turned her head giving her new master a sad smile. Aschere looked over finally, "Why are you way over there? Come on!"

"On my way, Master Aschere."

At the end of the Run out came these metallic rings, "What now?"

"Take these to Nyx and tell her exactly what I say. Remember to listen closely." She stepped into the light ahead of him.

Aschere followed suit and when he came out she was near Nyx waving him over. After some careful listening in they went. When everything went dark he didn't know what to expect. Suddenly he was standing in one large circus arena, "W-what is this music?"

"When we start we have to find the real enemy, the rest are illusions. The one we have to kill will take damage, just keep hitting until you find one. We just have to finish before the timer Runs out."

"Yeah..... I-it's creepy in here..."

"Is it?"

"That music. I like the atmosphere... Up until the music... Someone is laughing!"

"Hahah! Ready?"

"Yeah!"

That was when the Incubus spawned. He didn't know how to take it but at the next wave he saw Kresnik, Cu Chulainn, Kartikeya and Yoshitsune.

Aschere went a bit starry eyed, "I've never seen demons like this! They are all so pretty."

"No wonder Master Aschere has no eyes for me," Kikuri-hime giggled.

"You can fuse them here if you like one day. And work hard enough," came the voice of his helpful mentor DB as she handled the Run.

At the end Aschere saw it, "I am already getting stronger!!"

"Gratz!"

"Nice going, Master Aschere."

Aschere looked up excitedly, "Can we do more!?"

As the next few Runs progressed Aschere found himself getting stronger and stronger. "Look at that, I killed a Kresnik-", he was cut off when he noticed Cu Chu had locked onto him. "Nonononono," Aschere made a beeline for Kikuri-hime and his mentor as he had yet to heal and Cu Chu was on his heels, "nonononono." Luckily both girls saved him.

He was getting more confidant in himself. As he was chasing Incubus around in one Run he saw his mentor fighting the right one but her attacks had been cut off and she had been thrown into a knock back. Aschere gasped loudly and dived into the group striking the demon that was on her thrice. It gave her just enough time to recover and kill it in one hit. Which pleased Aschere. He couldn't do even close to her amount of damage, but he was proud of what he did.

For a second at least. He got hit by an Incubus a second later. Luckily Kikuri-hime was nearby.

After a break they sat down together with their demons counting their rings.

"I think I got enough for a PG," Aschere was now level 36 at the end of their daily events.

His mentor looked up and smiled, "Great. Talk to Oni. There should be Tam Lin and the second is Vivian. Take your pick."

Aschere stood up and cautiously tried to pick through the rewards so as to not mess this up. Or make the Oni mad at him. Tam Lin or Vivian. He weighed his options. In the end he gave Oni his rings. The demon weighed the rings and gave Aschere the PG.

Behind him both girls smiled.

"Master Aschere, do you know how to work that?"

"Here," his mentor closed the gape between them and showed him by placing it into his Comp, "What's it say?"

Aschere frowned a bit as the red name on his Comp appeared after having made the contract, "He's level 42..."

"That won't take long."

".... Oh wait," Aschere reached into his pocket and took out a small green chip, "The Cathedral Master gave me this. I can summon demons up to ten levels above me, right?"

"Yup! Stick it in your Comp and double click!"

Aschere did as he was told and saw a little green chip appear in his stats as the summoning program its self went black. He removed the remains and it crumbled into the dust. Then he looked at the PG and the contracted demon. Tam Lin's name was now green. Aschere tapped his name twice.

In a flash of blue Kikuri-hime vanished, a soft smile on her face as she vanished. In another flash Tam Lin stood there. As there eyes met they stared at each other for a few seconds. Tam Lin's eyes looked wet and his eyes went wide in a brief moment of recognition. Tam Lin saw something familiar in this child. But what?

"What's with the stupid look?" Aschere had finally spoke.

And Tam Lin frowned, "A child summoned me? And at.... Level 36 no less!? What is this none sense?"

"Whelp...." Aschere sounded regretful.

With one final word from his mentor he was advised to rebirth Tam Lin and she left for the night. Aschere though was still stuck with Tam Lin. As Tam Lin was stuck with Aschere.

"Child.... Why am I level 1 again?"

"So I can unsummon you when I feel like it and drag you out again to do my bidding, foolish demon."

"Child, hold your tongue."

"I will unsummon you."

"I would like to see you try!"

"....... I think we need mag." Aschere sat down trying to count what he had.

Tam Lin stood over him sighing, "I am Tam Lin, at least tell me your name, child."

"Aschere," Aschere spoke as he tucked away his belongings again, "Aschere Faldeo."

As Aschere spoke the name 'Faldeo' before him Tam Lin's eyes went wide, "Ma.....ster....?"

Aschere looked up at Tam Lin standing behind him and smiled, "There we go, that's how it's done. From here on out you can call me "Master.""

Tam Lin's initial shock wore off and he frowned before turning he heard away angrily, "I only have ONE Master, and he certainly isn't a child like you."

".... I am going to fuse you into something.... Not sure what yet. Just you wait and see," Aschere turned back to his belongings.

To his back Tam Lin stood their contemplating what their meeting meant. Aschere Faldeo. He had known two Faldeos before now, one dearest to his heart and the elder brother of the two Faldeos. This was no coincidence. What could it mean though?

... To be continued.


	2. The Young Master and his Tam Lin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aschere and Tam Lin visit Babel for the first time and wide up on adventure that unexpectedly bonds the two for what will be the rest of their career.

Under the advice of a recent ally Aschere and Tam Lin trekked into Nakano early that next morning around 8:00. The Pyro Jack cave would be empty and safe for passage for the less experienced DBs. Why bother visiting Nakano though? Shinjuku Babel would lie just beyond there.

If Aschere wanted to be of use or even find Ryotsu he had to get to where more people were. He needed to get stronger.  And after a few days in Suginami he felt prepared to make the move, for now.

Their first few steps into Babel were quite shocking. The place was huge and bright. He walked around staring upwards at the roof like a bit of an idiot.

“Child,” Tam Lin tried to warn Aschere before he walked into someone.

Aschere’s focus jolted back to where he was and what was in front of him as he stepped to the side out of their way. It was a bit depressing too see all of the highly geared DBs. And then there was Aschere. Aschere and Tam Lin. First stop was the bazaars. That would yield something of value, right?

Well, so he had hoped. Barely ten minutes later Aschere was sitting on the sidewalk frowning lightly.

“I have 180 Macca now…. Why is everything so expensive here!?”

Tam Lin stood quietly glancing around the crowds every now and then. He’d never been to such a place full of this many DBs. It seemed perfectly natural to them. Aschere was spending all his time looking at shops and fumbling around with these strange and new items. He was making it at least. But Tam Lin hadn’t been expecting to suddenly be summoned by a child now or ever. This wasn’t the idle situation for Tam Lin.

As Aschere sat there quietly he watched two people passing by trying to analyze their gear when he caught a snippet of their conversation, “You can just do some Daily Missions for the entry fees.”

Aschere closed the windows on his Comp and stood up acting as if he had to walk in that direction as well. He had never heard of this thing about Daily Missions before. Tam Lin simply moved along just behind him.

The pair continued to speak, “Behind the Terminals? After that we visit the TMG, right?”

“Exactly!”

At that point Aschere stopped following the pair and looked towards the back of the Terminal. He moved to sit down now by the Terminal as he lifted up his Comp and started checking a few online forums. It didn’t seem difficult. He moved to the back of the Terminal and activated it to see his Depo options and an extra option.

“Child, do you know what you are doing?”, Tam Lin looked unsure and concerned Ascehre would get them both killed.

“Who’s the demon and who’s the DB here?”

“Well, I suppose I’m obviously not a DB but….”

“Shut it,” Aschere held a hand up to silence the demonic worm. Even if he had a pretty face he wasn’t overly friendly.  With a few taps they were teleported away from Babel.

As the Terminal vanished before their eyes and slowly their vision returned what came next was Suginami Tunnels.

“A Boss room?”, Tam Lin glanced up and around at the familiar scene.

“Looks like it is Bronze,” Aschere closed down the forums on his Comp and looked at Tam Lin, “Our enemy is Garm. We got this in the bag.”

“Garm? In your bag?” Tam Lin gave him a questioning look, “I don’t believe we contracted a Garm yet.”

“This is why you’re not allowed to talk,” Aschere started walking around the barrier, “But remind to catch one later. This Demonic Compendium thing looks useful.”

“I’ll make a mental note of that for later, Child,” Tam Lin spoke back a bit peeved at his newest contractor and his attitude.

“Neato, a box,” Aschere ran into the room and over to the box kneeling down before it.

“Mind your hands, please?” Tam Lin knew his words fell on deaf ears.

“Anyone hooome!?”, Aschere banged once of the top of the box with his fist as demons suddenly began to spawn all around them. “Seems we’ve woken the neighbors up from their slumber.”

Tam Lin smirked a little bit, “Then let us return ye to thy sleep!” Tam Lin lifted his spear energetically as he directed his attention towards the Garm.

“Now you’re getting it!” Aschere lifted his Head Hunter’s Spear and swiped at a Cait Sith.

 With three thrusts Tam Lin had sliced through one Cait Sith. As he turned to the side he saw Aschere counter a Cait Sith right into his range. With a grin and heavy thrust they had dealt away with a second. Two large steps and three for Aschere had the two meet in the middle with two strong thrusts.

_Critical_

_Critical_

The Cait Sith had fallen in one fell swoop of their blades.

Side by side they looked at the Garm. With a quick glance from Aschere Tam Lin ran in first. Three quick blows at its forelegs sent the Garm reeling backwards. Aschere came running up just behind Tam Lin striking the dog with a  heavy swing of his Spear before it recovered quickly. Garm set its sights on Tam Lin.

“Counter!”, Aschere cried out as Tam Lin readied himself. Aschere opened his mouth wide as he saw another Cait Sith rushing towards Tam Lin, “Nooooo!” Aschere tried to dive in to get the Garm first, but it was too late.

The Cait Sith had been countered by Tam Lin and the Garm a second later had taken a large bite out of Tam Lin’s shoulder. It didn’t even hesitate before two more bites had tossed Tam Lin back into range of the Cait Sith.

Aschere hit the Garm but it had blocked his attack. Which gave it enough time to turn and knock Aschere backwards as well, “Tch!!” Aschere had to turn and make a hasty retreat for his own health.

As he did so he saw Tam Lin’s health drop down to nothing on his Comp. Tam Lin couldn’t heal on his own and he only had the basic skills himself. There was no helping him though as he was too far out to reach.

“AAAAH!!”, Aschere reached into his pocket and slapped a few band-aids over the bite marks and took a counter stance. As the Garm struck and he braced himself enough to push him back with that counter Aschere dived towards Tam Lin. He had time!

Aschere got close enough and threw to orb at Tam Lin. His eyes opened instantly and he hoisted himself onto his feet.

“I apologize-“

“GARMGARMGARM!”, Aschere ran behind Tam Lin pointing out the now aggressive Garm coming right for him. It was limping forward on its last leg at least!

As the Garm had set his eyes on Aschere it was at that moment Tam Lin drew back and attacked. Tam Lin landed one final hit to finally slay the beast, “Hahah!”

“Woo-hoo!” Behind Aschere came a second demon and he got rushed by a Cait Sith.

Tam Lin swung around striking the creature three times til its death. It took a second of recovery for Aschere before the two could clear the area finally of all enemies.

“We did it!!!”

“You weren’t half bad, for someone your age,” Tam Lin commented.

“You were decent enough, for someone of your advanced age,” Aschere spat back.

Tam Lin chuckled softly finding this new Faldeo child amusing at the very least.

Aschere decided to ignore the snarky demon and head for his reward. As he touched the box what materialized next was one card and some strange looking key. He looked at Tam Lin and with a shrug he walked to and out of the light. Before him was a girl and her Pixie. They both clapped.

“Congratulations on surviving your first DM,” the girl applauded them, “You can trade in those cards with me here for items.”

Tam Lin and Aschere looked skeptical. “How’d you know it was our first?”, Aschere asked curiously.

“That stupid look on your faces,” Pixie commented.

Tam Lin looked visibly ticked off. More so then usual. There was making faces at Aschere and then this Pixie. Tam Lin for reasons Aschere couldn’t understand seemed very upset now as he spoke. “Hold thy tongue,” He took a threatening step towards her and she laughed.

“Mind telling me what this is?”, Aschere held up the key he had received along with the DM card. Tam Lin looked a little annoyed and Pixie looked victorious.

“Yeah,” Pixie started, “Head out the Shinjuku gates over there.” She pointed towards the crowd heading that way as well, “Find the TMG building and you’ll see a Jack Frost. No idea what he is up to personally, but why not find out yourself?”

“Thanks for the info,” Aschere looked down at his Comp looking for the forums again to see if he could clarify this, but he found nothing. “I’ll go myself now, thanks.” Aschere turned and took two steps before he stopped and looked back at Tam Lin and the Pixie. After a second of thought he spoke up, “Lay off the demon too, would ya, Pixie? I kind of need him.”

Tam Lin and Pixie looked at him with surprise but neither said anything. Tam Lin simply moved to follow Aschere. So Aschere took the lead out of Shinjuku’s gate. A bit of winding and down some paths before they finally brought Aschere into one large wrecked field.

“No map,” Aschere tapped his Comp to make sure it wasn’t malfunctioning. He glanced around and saw one single large building with a light coming from it in the distance, “Taking all bets now.”

“Hm, you see what I see?”

Aschere glanced to the side, “Might as well follow the crowd, they’ll know where to go to get there.” Aschere casually waited for a small crowd to pass by together before he decided to fall into line with them. The walk up was pretty much uneventful. He saw so many high level DBs and he still hadn’t gotten a proper license yet. Casually walking into the large building he saw the crowd.

It was busy there and growing more crowded steadily. He hurried over and squeezed in. At least no one was pushy. The Jack Frost was talking to someone when he walked up. A moment later they left. Aschere next made eye contact with the Jack Frost. He simply held up the key he had gotten before he was pushed along and forced into only what Aschere could assume was an elevator.

“….”

“…..”

“Uh, Tam Lin?”

“I’m not sure myself.”

The room was large and empty, all but one Jack Frost. Aschere stepped towards it, “Are we going anywhere?” At that the elevator begun to move upwards seemingly and demons spawned behind Aschere and Tam Lin.

“Enemies,” Tam Lin warned.

“Stay on your guard,” Aschere took one step before the Jack Frost at their side began buffing them. He glanced down once at it and grinned, “Thanks, little guy.”

“Hee-hoooooo!”, Jack Frost cheered them onward.

Several unfamiliar female demons spawned around them. Keeping out his Head Hunter’s Spear he dived in head first striking some of the smaller first. Tam Lin dived in after the spider woman Arachne. Physical attacks were enough to clear them easily. The next round took the use of his Flame Sword. Luckily H3 prices allowed for a few elemental weapons as the pair swung their way through the final round. Aschere dropped down to a sitting position after emptying the first treasure box, “How long is this gonna be?”

Tam Lin looked back at the Jack Frost waving them over. He returned his sights to Aschere and placed a hand on his shoulder, “You can’t call it quits now. We must finish this.”

“But-“

“Hee-ho!!”, the Jack Frost called out now.

Aschere sighed and stood up before walking over. Tam Lin looked a little uneasy as he joined them. And with a nod from them both more demons spawned.

“Ahahah,” Aschere laughed a bit and pointed, “Look Tam Lin, more Tam Lins!”

Tam Lin himself frowned as his brothers began to march towards them.

“Oh crude, more Tam Lins,” Aschere lifted his weapon and dived right in killing the first in three strikes. With a loud victorious cry he jumped after the next. Behind him Tam Lin moved after slowly with the deepest frown he could manage as Aschere tore through the second. “This is fun!” Aschere seemed in oblivious to Tam Lin’s plight behind him.

But once the enemy  Tam Lin was dealt with Aschere’s own Tam Lin found it easier to focus. Though more opposing Tam Lin spawned Aschere dealt with them quickly. Tam Lin tried not to let it bother him, but what came next was Oberon and Titania.

“Tam Lin, back me up,” Aschere dove in luring Oberon away to the corner. His swords were resisted easily by Oberon. But while Oberon was distracted Tam Lin came up from behind dealing a few critical attacks. Back and forth the pair double teamed Oberon until finally Titania was left.

“Tam Lin,” Aschere cried out.

“Tch,” With a bit of protest Tam Lin charged in after Titania. He was blasted back automatically.

As Titania was busy kicking Tam Lin around Aschere ran in striking Titania three times and then quickly running back to a safe positon, “Get back in there, Tam Lin!”

Tam Lin picked up his spear. Whether he liked it or not he had to deal with this child a little longer. Even if he was cold blooded and didn’t care about his wellbeing. He dove in and got hit again by a magic blast before he could lay more than two hits on her. Tam Lin found himself getting kicked around most this Run before Titania finally died.

This time Tam Lin sat down near the treasure, “How much longer?”

“One more stage, hee-ho!”

“Can’t turn back now,” Aschere commented.

Aschere started over towards Jack Frost and Tam Lin had to get up and follow. He had to stick it out for now. As they walked over and nodded once more enemies spawned. What came next was room full of women, horses and the biggest guy they had ever fought before now.

“Fffffffff-“, Aschere tried to find something to say, “-ffffudge me….”

“Are you hungry?”, Tam Lin asked curiously.

“Yes,” Aschere lifted his weapon and ran for the nearest demon.

A few minutes of clearing the room until nothing was left besides one big guy.

“You go for the right and I’ll take the left,” Aschere commanded, “And whatever you do, don’t stop.”

“That’s your plan?”, Tam Lin didn’t look impressed.

“Scream while you do it,” Aschere lifted his weapon, “AAHHH!!” He began to scream and ran in after it.

“Raaaaah!”, Tam Lin cried out and ran in thrusting his spear at the enemy.

Aschere gave a few shriller screams as he turned tail to run but Tam Lin covered him. With time they had won. Both sat down at the treasure chest this time.

“It’s not over……”

“It is not,” Tam Lin nodded along with Aschere.

Aschere and Tam Lin looked over at the Jack Frost on the other side. It was acting funny. Not even looking at them and acting peculiar. It was almost saying something. Before Aschere could confirm anything it had transformed into an Ace Frost.

“Eh!?” Aschere jumped to feet along with Tam Lin, “What’s it doing!?” An instant later some Black Frost and two King Frost had appeared. “We’re dead.”

Around the room they began to march. Aschere and Tam Lin exchanged glances as they ran in. Two Black Frost came right at them willing to test the waters first. And in unison they turned running back. With a quick counter Aschere had blocked one and Tam Lin interrupted the second’s Rush attack.

“Keep at this,” Aschere commanded.

“Remain calm,” Tam Lin warned Aschere. The child screamed quite often.

A second later Aschere was hit with a Rush and frozen up a second before he was flung back. Tam Lin dove in to strike down the Black Frost just in time. Behind him the Black Frost he had lured took him by surprise. As he took two hits he knew he’d be in trouble if he was thrown back. Much to his surprised Aschere appeared in that second and knocked Black Frost off balance. With two simultaneous thrusts they had finished off the second Black Frost.

Aschere grinned up at Tam Lin, “We got this.”

Tam Lin nodded back and ran into to lure another. It was slow but steady. The King Frost were a bit easier even though they did hit pretty hard. They took more hits before they so much a budged. Aschere took the lead with his Flame Sword and Tam Lin came up behind him to cover with any follow up attacks. In the end they turned and there was only the Ace Frost.

“Not bad, Hee-ho!”, Ace Frost started rushing towards them now. “Let’s see you hee-handle this-ho!”

“Did you just call me a hoe!?”, Aschere seemed offended.

“I believe that is just how they talk,” Tam Lin corrected him.

“I don’t care!” Aschere came running in to try and interrupt Frost Ace’s rush, but he swung a second to late and he had been hit and felt ice building up over him.

Tam Lin dove in quickly drawing Frost Ace’s attention. A few good swings had dragged his health down and as Tam Lin began charging for his next strike so did Ace Frost.

Aschere could finally lift his head as some of the ice slowly gave way, “Huh!?” He saw the two squaring off, but he could tell, Tam Lin was still too slow. With a jump he ran in towards them knowing he might be a few steps behind already, “Don’t do it—“

Ace Frost rushed Tam Lin first. Tam Lin gasped loudly and hunched over as ice built up over him form. He couldn’t move. Ace Frost drew backwards striking Tam Lin a few times with his fist and tossing him backwards, “Game over, hee-ho~” Ace Frost ran in as he charged one more rush.

As Ace Frost came within range so did Aschere.

“I saiiiiid,” Aschere called out, “Lay off MY LIN!” Aschere swung his weapon cutting Ace Frost off at the perfect moment. “Touch him again and you WILL. REGRET. IT.”, Aschere had a fierce look on his face as he fought to protect his demon. But his moves still felt sluggish. Even as he swung again he knew he was in trouble.

Tam Lin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. As he looked up he could see Aschere’s back standing before him now. One arm extended and the other holding up his sword shakily. Tam Lin’s eyes went wide. Had Aschere really said that? He had fought for him? Only, a second later Aschere collapsed forward onto the floor before Tam Lin’s very eyes and his mouth dropped open, “YOUNG MASTER!”

Ace Frost had landed a critical on the young DB. He had collapsed forward onto the floor as everything started to go black.

Aschere vaguely heard Tam Lin’s voice calling out to him, and he chuckled a bit, “A-about…. time…. Lin…” Everything was hazy as he saw Tam Lin dive towards Frost Ace in a fit of rage as he finally struck down the demon. Everything went dark for a little while after that.

When Aschere opened his eyes again he saw Tam Lin sitting over him. The demon made a relieved noise.

“Young Master, you’re alright,” Tam Lin finally relaxed.

“Sorry about that,” Aschere sat up and grabbed Tam Lin’s spear yanking on it and Tam Lin’s arm in return, “You ok?”

“I am,” Tam Lin smiled a bit, “I was very pleased with your fighting ability today, Young Master.”

“”Young Master”, huh?”

Tam Lin looked a bit embarrassed, “As I said, I have ONE Master. And ONLY the one…. But I suppose I can accept you for now, as my Young Master.”

Aschere smiled at that, “I accept you, Lin, as my Tam Lin.”

“How odd that we would meet, you and I. I wonder if perhaps if it was meant to be. You are I are linked by fate perhaps?” Tam Lin felt he could relax and finally accept this child finally. He wasn’t what he had thought he was or expected. But together maybe they’d probably be alright.

Aschere laughed a bit and slowly stood up, “You’re kind of cheesy. But I like cheese.”

“Excuse me?”, Tam Lin stood up and walked over to the treasure now with Aschere, “You must be hungry.”

“I am, let’s get a snack after this,” Aschere touched the first box and out came a Trumpet, “WOAH!” He went starry eyed as he examined the new Trumpet. “I’m a trumpeter. I’m going to practice all night long now.” Tam Lin beside him laughed a bit and looked at the second box. Aschere looked over too and touched the next. Out came an Ace frost D Soul.

Tam Lin and Aschere looked at each other. Aschere held it up and Tam Lin pointed at it. “What’s that?””What’s this?” They said in unison.

All they could do was stare at it and laugh a little. Their next stop was Babel for some lunch and information. They grinned a bit and began to discuss where to go eat out at as they walked into the light together.


End file.
